Tainted Memories
by mochistar18
Summary: She hates herself for having such unforgivable memories with the guy who betrayed their village long ago. "I have betrayed Konoha." She sighed. Yet she didn't know that this is just the same for him. (Itachi X Kurenai) (For my dearest bestfriend, Mina-chan)
**As requested by my dear friend who still haven't made her fanfiction account until now. XD**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Currently:

Kurenai Yuuhi – 21 years old

Mighty Guy – 22 years old

Kakashi – 21 years old

Itachi Uchiha – 21 years old

* * *

It has been five years since the disastrous fall of one of the greatest clans in the land of Leaf. The sudden and the most controversial disappearance of the Uchiha clan brought terrible news to the village. It was this one fateful night that brought nightmare to the land and it was also the same night that she'll be able to see him one last time.

The scene was still pretty clear in Kurenai's mind. She could never forget the time when she found out about the disaster in the Uchiha household. Despite how late it was in the evening, she hurriedly puts on her sandals and equally raced up against her heartbeat. The only thing in her mind was him.

She nearly felt the sudden change of ambience in the area. It feels like something's terrible wrong around. The sharp whispers of the cold breeze seem to murmur death in her ears. She could feel her arms and legs shake involuntarily. But she must not give up this time. She has to find him.

She stumbled across a large clearing which seems to be the borderline of the land. Not so far away, she noticed a vague shadow moving towards the bushes of the Forbidden Forest. The moon was unusually bright tonight. Fighting the anxiety, she slowly moved nearer until she caught a clear view of it. It was a guy in an ANBU uniform. What made her heart skip was the familiar red string tied around the guy's raven hair. It has to be him!

* * *

"Sensei! Sensei!"

Kurenai was snapped back to her senses upon realizing that her dear student has been calling out to her for a while. She shook her head in disbelief and smiled, "Oh! It was just you, Hinata-chan!"

The shy girl blushed upon hearing her name, "Um, Sensei I'm so sorry if I have interrupted you-"

"-Ah, it's okay Hinata-chan, I was just lost in my thoughts for awhile and ehehehehe….. Wait, what was it again, dear?" She laughed awkwardly.

"Um, Sensei, about the Flower Festival next week, um…. you see…. I …."

Kurenai knew what her timid student's dilemma is. For sure, after being their team adviser, she has already learned so much about all her students' cleverness and stupidities.

"I understand, Hinata-chan." She gently pats her head. "I'll help you choose your kimono."

Hinata suddenly brightens up which made her blush even more. She abruptly bows down and thanked her Sensei, "Arigato, Sensei! Arigato!" And left.

"Well, look who's here, the ever beautiful lady in red, Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Ugh, shut up Mighty Guy, you know I hate sarcasms." Kurenai rolled her eyes.

"Well, that was a compliment." Mighty Guy laughed. "Actually, I'm here to inform you about a small threat from foreign ninjas. Lady Hokage told me to disseminate this information to all of us."

Kurenai snorted, "Heh, you say small threat? Well, whatever it is we must be always prepared for it."

"As expected from you, Red Queen." Mighty Guy teased again.

"Whatever." Kurenai mumbled. "By the way, when would this 'threat' come out from the shadows?"

"Actually, we still don't have clear information about it but I have a feeling that this is an infiltration. But don't worry, our ANBU troops are already starting to survey the entire village so the upcoming festival will not be disrupted." Mighty Guy muttered reassuringly.

"Good." Kurenai nodded.

"And I don't want myself to be distracted watching you in your beautiful kimono." The saucy boy grinned. Kurenai then immediately smacked his head.

"Ow! What's that for?" Guy whined as he massages his head.

"That's for forgetting to bring the drink you promised me last week!"

"Oh, come on, Kurenai-chan! You still haven't moved on from that? Well you the same are also indebted of me!" Guy reminded. "Remember in our chuunin years when you fought with me so that you would be able to dance with him?! You know how much I willingly sacrificed my precious chance of dancing with you in the Flower festival that I ended up dancing with that boyish Shizune." He grumbled.

"…" Kurenai was silent.

"Damn that Shizune how she always stepped on my foot- no, feet!" Guy complained. Just then he noticed the sudden change of his best friend's composure. It was mysterious yet he understood. "Uh, I have to go now, Kurenai-chan. I'm still running some of my unfinished errands. Bye!" He then left.

Flashbacks of him came into her mind. The time when she fought eagerly to Mighty Guy just to be able to be paired with _him_ in the flower dance – it was clearly one of her best nights in her life. Yet it pained her, she would often ask herself as to why this thing should happen to her. She really hated herself for making such unforgivable memories with a guy who has tremendously betrayed her village.

"I have also betrayed Konoha." She sighed.

She didn't know that it was the same for him.

* * *

 **Actually I really didn't know if this story works 'cause this just suddenly came popping inside my head when my friend was showing me her favorite CRACK pairings in Naruto. And yeah, she always tries to convince me on how the two 'genjutsu masters' would look good together. (And yeah *sigh* I just agreed with her cause she's so stubborn. :\ )**

 **Anyways, don't worry guys cause this is only a prologue and I'm not sure if I'd continue this not until she has already read this and gave her comments.**

 **PS. Just lying around and yeah, this pair is not really that famous (accdg. to my research ;) ) yet I find them refreshing.**


End file.
